Nash, the Casanova
by NajiaSajjadKhanNajia111
Summary: Nash Latkje really needs to hide from Lilly Pendragon and fast. He decided that Chris Lightfellow should be the one to hide him. And what is this talk of his scary missus?


**Nash, the Casanova**

 **Author's Note:**

Assalam e Alekum and Hello everyone. This is a humorous about Nash Latkje and his playboy ways. This is an official entry to the Suikoden Day 2016 Pedro's contest. I hope you like it. Please review. Thanks. All rights of Suikoden belong to Yoshitaka Murayama and Junko Kawano and Konami.

"Hide me! Hide me, Chris!"

Nash Latkje said frantically to Chris Lightfellow. Chris asked him looking puzzled,

"Hide you? What do you mean? Hide you from who?"

Nash replied panting,

"It's Lilly. I just told her once that I liked her feathery hat and she's been after me ever since."

Chris cocked an eyebrow at him and said folding her arms,

"You mean you flirted with her and that's why she's after you? Typical Nash behavior."

Nash answered,

"Okay, okay. Yes, I am guilty of that. But that doesn't mean I like her. She is so scary when she is stalking me. Hide me now as she is hot on my trail."

Just then, Lilly Pendragon's shrill voice called out,

"Oh Sir Nash! Where are you?!"

Nash yelped and literally hid himself behind Chris' back. Shortly after. Lilly appeared clutching her feathery hat in her hand. She said softly while wiggling her eyebrows,

"Oh, there you are handsome boy. I found you at last. Reed and Samus go grab him and bring him to me."

Samus answered,

"But my Lady to grab someone for that is highly inappropriate."

Lilly said sternly narrowing her eyes,

"That's an order. Now do it, both of you!"

Reed and Samus then awkwardly grabbed Nash by his shoulders and brought him in front of Lilly. Lilly puffed out her chest and said,

"Now Sir Nash, why did you run away from me? You were hiding behind that much less attractive Chris there. Whereas I am so beautiful and smart. I am the loveliest woman in the land in fact. Why even Chris here is so jealous of me! She is my competition for you, Sir Nash."

Chris exclaimed looking flabbergasted,

"No, I am not. I am not interested in Nash. He just keeps flirting with me. He is all yours."

Nash made a face and cried out,

"Oh cmon Chris!"

Then he pleaded with Lilly,

"Please, let me go. You are lovely but I can't be with you as my missus is very scary."

Lilly put her hands on her waist and bellowed while pointing at him,

"You liar! Why would a Casanova like you have a missus? If you really want to get committed, old man get committed to me!"

Nash replied crossly,

"Old man! I am super young. Yes, I like the company of beautiful women but that doesn't mean…."

"NASH!"

A tiny, exceedingly pale woman who looked more like a schoolgirl shouted. She then ran towards Nash and pulled him by his ear. She then murmured giving it a little twist,

"So you like the company of beautiful women, eh? Tsk Tsk someone is being naughty again."

Nash cried out painfully,

"Oww! Stop it Sierra! I am sorry!"

Lilly commanded,

"Leave my Sir Nash alone immediately, you shorty. You are not going to open any locks by turning his ear like a key."

Sierra left Nash and answered Lilly, her eyes flashing dangerously,

"How dare you call me Shorty, you spoilt brat! I am not shorty, I am the Mistress of the Coven."

Lilly muttered rolled her eyes and muttered,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. More like the Mistress of the Garbage."

Sierra looked outraged as her eyes looked bloodshot. Nash cut in by saying,

"Now, now you two. Please stop fighting over someone as dashing and handsome as me. Lilly, didn't I tell you about my scary missus just now? Well, here she is. This is Sierra Mikain also known as Mrs. Nash Latkje."

Lilly exclaimed disbelievingly,

"No way! This shorty, Mistress of the Garbage is just a schoolgirl. How can she be your scary missus?"

Sierra answered fiercely,

"Schoolgirl! I'm eight hundred years old, maybe more I don't remember. I like to sleep a lot you see. Still do but I wanted to see my husband's turnip like face before my shut-eye and here I find him making googly eyes at two different women."

Nash answered,

"Hey don't bite me now please, Sierra. You know how much that scares me. I am sorry. I will make only googly eyes at you, okay."

Sierra gave a toothy grin in reply, showing her fangs a little.

Then Lilly said thoughtfully after a while,

"I think I remember you, shorty. You defeated that scary vampire, Neclord. You are a female vampire, a vampy. Nash, how dare you cheat on me with this vampy. I want your other ear now."

Nash shouted looking astonished,

"Whoa there! I didn't cheat on anyone. I have had it with you women."

Sierra said mischievously,

"How about it, spoilt Rose Dragon Pen? That's your name isn't it? Should we punish Nash together then?"

Lilly answered brightly,

"You bet, shorty vampy. Although that isn't my name. Come on, Chrisy you join us too."

Chris replied awkwardly,

"What? No, it's not related to me."

But Lilly dragged her by force by saying,

"We need more Girl Power!"

And then they all started chasing Nash who started running like mad ahead. He ran as if a butt biting angry dog was chasing him and he yelled,

"Waaaaaaah! Help! Crazy women after me! Note to self, from now on reduce your flirting, Nash Latkje"


End file.
